Harry Potter and the Emerald Orb
by cassie-chica911
Summary: Everyting is now explained, all that was a mystery before is clear now. Why Harry burns, why the new girl has a scar...and what the Emerald Orb is, wanna know about this? Read here! R/R!! Chapter 4 is now uploaded!
1. The Begining

Harry Potter and the Emerald Orb   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~   
"Harry! Wake up you stupid lazy boy!" Harry's Aunt called from the bottom of the stairs.   
"I'm getting dressed!" Harry replied, "   
stupid witch ." He pulled his jeans a a dark green shirt on and started down the stairs. Aunt Petunia, a horse faced, thin woman, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her arms on her hips. Once Harry got down there, she smacked the back of his head and scolded him for sleeping in a minute more than he said. Over the summer, Harry had been treated worse than ever by his aunt, his large obnoxious cousin, and his large obnoxious no-neck bushy mustached, purple faced uncle. Harry had been treated badly from the first day he arrived on the porch of 4 Privet Drive, until he was 11, when he found out he was a wizard and was to be trained at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The summer after Harry came back from school, he was treated better; instead of the cupboard under the stairs, he got Dudley's-his cousin's- old toy room, and he was able to threaten them with magic when he got ticked off. At Hogwarts underage wizards (11-17) cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts, but Harry never really used it, just threatened. But one night a house-elf named Dobby came to warn Harry about horrible happenings at Hogwarts, and told him not to go back, but when he said 'no' Dobby shattered a bowl of pudding on the Dursley's guests and Harry got blamed for using magic. But that was the past, now Harry was a 15 year old boy, with magic powers, that had no parents and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry reached for the door to the kitchen, when it burst open, slamming him into the wall. He didn't even have to close the door to find out who had done it...he could feel the walls vibrating and could see the shadow of a short, round figure, which could onle be Dudley.   
"Harry! It's time to leave cousin !"   
Harry closed the door and wiped his nose off with his arm. He was bleeding, but it wasn't that bad.   
"I'm coming. Why am I going with you again?" asked Harry repulsivley.   
"Because, she's pretty. And she's like you...so I figured if I brought you, she'd realize you're hideous and would want to get to know me."   
"In other words, you're scared."   
Dudley made his hand a fist and threatened it at Harry. "Are we going or not?" Asked Harry impatiently.   
"I have been waiting for you."   
Harry rolled his eyes and walked past Dudley, he opened the door and said "After you... madame ."   
Dudley had been to busy checking his hair to even notice what Harry had said. They walked out the door and across the street to number 7 Privet Drive. Dudley stomped past Harry and knocked on the door.   
"One moment!" Someone said. The door opened and Dudley's cheeks seemed to spread; he was smiling. Harry hadn't seen this mystery girl...every time they went Dudley was to fat for her to be seen.   
"Honestly...you again."   
"I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Harry.'   
Harry walked up and tried to squeeze in between Dudley and the bushes, but it was impossible.   
"Dudley, I think he's trying to actually stand on the porch, so if you would move out of the way." THe girl said. Harry raised his hand in a thank you gesture, and waited for Dudley to move. "But, you won't be able to see me."   
"Don't worry, I can still see you if you stand behind Harry." Dudley stepped back off the porch and Harry stood on it. Dudley was right, she was pretty. She was tall, a tad shorter than Harry, and she had strawberry-blonde hair, with a dark purple at the tips, her eyes were like his...a brilliant green that really stood out.   
"Hello Harry. Is it Harry Durs-" She gasped. Harry noticed her eyes lingering on his scar.   
"I've never known anyone else..."   
Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but he held out his hand.   
"What's your name?" Asked Harry.   
"Cassandra Greene." Cassandra shook Harry's hand, it felt weird. Harry could feel a burning sensation shoot up through his arm. "nice to meet you."   
"Did you feel it?" Asked Cassandra, "the burn?"   
"Yes. What was it?"   
"You'll find out tonight." Cassandra waved and shut the door.   
"WHAT?! TONIGHT! WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT!? YOU STUPID COUSIN!" Dudley was babbling on, but Harry didn't pay attention. The words, find out tonight seemed to linger in his mind.   
~*~   
That day went by quickly, Harry did his and Dudley's chores by three o clock and headed up stairs, to eat the cake he had been saving for the past three days. Soon enough, Harry was in bed waiting for something, anything to happen. The hours slipped by and Harry was asleep by 1:00, but he had the strangest dream.   
He was in an old Victorian mansion, it was dark and cold and he could hear screaming. He ran to find what it was, but was stopped when his scar started burning.   
"This isn't a dream," Harry said, "this is real, you're not supposed to be hurting in a dream." Harry got up still clutching his scar. The screams were getting louder, and when they were the loudest, they stopped. Harry ran into every room, but there was nothing. He came to a room with a pink door, and in big wooden letters were the letters C.G. He opened the door and saw everything was a mess tables lamps and dressers were knocked over, curtains were torn and bodies were lying all over the floor. There was a woman around the age of 35, a boy around 9 and a girl around 15. They were all dead, their eyes were open wide abd glossy, and their faces were pale. He looked at one side of the wall, there was a crib, the only thing in the whole room that seemed to be untouched. Harry walked over to it, afraid to look inside, but did anyway. There was a small baby, maybe one year old, her eyes were closed, but she wasn't dead, she was sleeping. Her clothes were tattered and the sleeve on her left arm was gone. Harry picked her up, and that burning sensation ran through his body again. Her left arm was cold so he tore of part of the curtains to wrap around her arm. When he got there he gasped, on her left arm there was a scar, just like his. He looked back at the door and saw the C.G. He looked at the baby then the door, and his lips formed the words 'Cassandra Greene.'   
Harry sat up in his bed quickly, his body was burning again he knew Cassandra was near.   
"Understand now?" Someone asked.   
"Cassandra?"   
"Yea." Cassandra came out of the shadows and sat on Harry's bed.   
"Why didn't you just tell me?"   
"I can't. When Voldemort killed my family, he tried to kill me, but couldn't bring himself to do it, so he made the curse weak, only strong enough to leave a mark, and not allow me to tell about it. But, when I was 7 and I was just adopted into my adoption family, my mother was curious about my scar but I didn't know how to tell her so I said I didn't know about it. That night I had a horrible dream, a recreation of the night Voldemort came so I went into my parents' room, but they were asleep and I didn't want to wake them so I fell asleep on a chair near their bed and that's when I found out I could transfer memories into other people instead of telling them."   
"Wow. So, Voldemort tried to kill you as well?"   
"Yes."   
"How did you transfer the memories?"   
"I place my hands on your head and remember the memories and transfer them to you."   
"Let me see your scar."   
Cassandra pulled up her sleeve, and Harry walked over to her. He looked at the scar; it was just like his but smaller. He ran his fingers over the pattern, and saw Cassandra cringe. "You're amazing."   
"What?"   
"I mean...like...err...hehe, I don't know what I mean."   
Cassandra and Harry smiled. "I don't think I can sleep, want to talk some more?" Asked Harry, he knew he could easily go to sleep, but he had never had a moment like this and he wanted it to last as long as possible. "I guess so, we're both wizards, you can tell me about Hogwarts. I will be going there this year."   
"Oh, great! Hogwarts is excellent...where should I begin?"   
Harry and Cassandra stayed in Harry's room for hours talking about the teachers, the classes, Quidditch and events at Hogwarts. "Oh I love Quidditch!"   
"No way! Awesome!" Harry said grinning.   
"Oh yeah! It's great! So, tell me about you...I've never met anyone with your color hair, and your eyes...well except me, we have the same eyes but I think that's just hereditary."   
"I don't know anything about my past."   
"Oh, sorry."   
"It's alright," Harry replied, "so, how long has Dudley been coming to your house?"   
"Oh brother...um let's see, we moved here three weeks ago and three weeks is 21 days so... 21 days."   
"Whoa...sorry. He's a pest and if I knew I would've tried to stop him."   
"It' alright...actually it was quite amusing. I feel tired I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."   
  
Over the next few weeks Harry, Cassandra, and, to Harry's dismay, Dudley spent a lot of time together talking laughing and ::cough:: flirting ::cough::. Harry seemed to like Cassandra, and completely forgot about Cho.   
  
Early Sunday morning Harry got the usual letter from Ron:   
Harry-   
Just wondering if you wanted to come to our house tomorrow...I was surprised when I hadn't gotten a letter from you all summer asking to take you over here. GASP! Are you going out and not telling me! Just kidding, you would've told me. Anyway, we'll pick you up whether you like it or not tomorrow. See you!   
- Ron   
  
Harry quickly tore a piece of parchment and scribbled 'Alright'! Oh, there's this witch across the street, she has something interesting to tell you guys and whether you like it or not...she's coming. It's very important. Mind you, she is pretty so I don't think you'll decline.   
--Harry   
Harry rolled the parchment up and tied it to Hedwigs leg. "Take this to Ron...quickly." Hedwig cooed and flew out the window.   
"Harry!" Harry could hear his Aunt's shrill voice from the bottom of the stairs. "WHAT!"   
"Family meeting. Now!"   
"Since when have I been invited to family meetings?" Harry muttered to himself. He got off his bed and walked downstairs into the living room. His Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had taken all the available seats, so Harry stood near the doorway.   
"We have something to discuss with you, sit down." Uncle Vernon ordered his eyes were beady, which was not good. "There's no where to sit." Harry said coolly.   
"Is there not a floor?" Harry sighed walked over and sat on the rug. "Not on the nice rug!" Aunt Petunia cried, Harry scurried off the rug onto the hard floor.   
"Right. Dudley told us that you have been stealing his girlfriend away from him."   
"WHAT! That's a lie! Cassandra hates him! Mind you, she's a witch!"   
Aunt Petunia looked like she was hyperventilating, "is-is this true Dudleykins?"   
"Yes. But I love her!"   
"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! SHE HATES YOU! SHE'S ONLY BEING NICE TO YOU BECAUSE SHE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!"   
Uncle Vernon laughed heartily, "who would want to spend time with you?"   
"Just because you lot hate me, doesn't mean everyone else does, a lot of people like me," Harry yelled. "Shut up boy! The neighbors will hear you!"   
"GOOD! I want them to! You have been abusing me since I got here! All because you're (Harry pointed to Aunt Petunia) jealous of my mum! You can't lock a child up in a cupboard!" Harry got up and bolted up the stairs, jumping two or three steps and ran into his room. He got all his belongings and ran back downstairs. He looked in the living room, but no one was there. Harry ran down the hall and slammed the front door open, he ran outside, lugging his stuff behind him. He was in the middle of the street when he realized he didn't know where to go. He looked forward and saw Cassandra's window, her light was on and he could tell she was lying on her bed reading. He dragged his trunk to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Cassandra's mom appeared.   
"Hello Harry! What are you doing over here this late?"   
"I need to see Cassandra! It's important."   
"Alright. Cassandra! Come down here!"   
Harry could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and soon saw Cassandra. "Harry? What are you doing here this late?"   
"I need to talk to you. It's very, very, very important."   
"alright come on up."   
Harry walked in and set his trunk by the stairs and followed Cassandra up to her room. Her room was magnificent; it was a dark green on the walls and dark purple on the trim. She had a large bed, the same colors as the walls, with a deep purple canopy over top. She also had an ivory desk, engraved with ruby roses all around. She had already sat down in the large green bean bag chair, "come on sit next to me." She said calmly. Harry sat down in the chair his ears were red with embarrassment.   
"Now, what's wrong?" Cassandra asked.   
"I got in a fight with my aunt and uncle, and I'm supposed to go to Ron's house tomorrow but they'll be here tomorrow and I won't be there, so I was wondering...do you have any floo powder?"   
Cassandra smiled, "yes we do. But it's weird, you can only go if two people go together." Cassandra's cheeks turned red.   
"I was gonna take you anyway. But we have to leave tonight, because they'll leave around 6:00 tomorrow morning to get me, so we have to leave like, now."   
"Alright. I'll tell my mom."   
"I'll tell her, you have to pack your things."   
Harry went downstairs and told Cassandra's mom what they were doing while Cassandra gathered her things. Her wand, her weekend clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and her "essentials" (underwear, bra, etc). Harry came back upstairs and asked, "Are you ready?"   
"Yea. Did she say it's ok?"   
"Yeah."   
Harry and Cassandra grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs into the living room. Cassandra made a quick stop in the kitchen and grabbed a handful of floo powder and another purple powder.   
"You don't even have a fireplace!"   
"I know," She showed Harry the purple powder, "this is a fireplace powder throw it on the desired wall and poof a fireplace appears."   
"Cool."   
Cassandra threw the powder at a wall and a magnificent marble fireplace appeared.   
"Alright, I have to hold you hand while you say wherever we're going."   
"Let's go then."   
They walked into the fireplace and Cassandra took Harry's hand. Harry threw the floo powder and said "The Burrow!" Soon enough they were standing in the Weasley's fireplace, with all the Weasley's staring at them.  
The first person to speak was Mrs. Weasley, "Harry and young girl. (Molly looked from one to the other, then set her eyes back on Harry) Harry, I thought we were going to pick you up tomorrow?"   
"Oh, Well I thought-" started harry before getting cut off by Cassie.   
"Harry is trying to say, He got in to a fight with the Muggles. So he came to my house to use some Floo powder and he decided to invited me to come, if that's alright" said Cassie with a smile on her face because harry didn't let go of her hand when getting to the Weasley's house. Ron saw her smiling and started laughing. "What?" said everyone except Ron. Ron pointed at Cassie and Harry holding hands. Fred and George yells out "Go, Potter!" and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley smile. Harry looks down and said "So, there is nothing wrong with holding someone's hand". Cassie lets go and blushed. "Arthur, where can she stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. "She can stay in Ginny's room."   
"NO!" Ginny said, "I don't want her to."   
Cassandra looked down at the ground, "I'd be fine sleeping on a couch if Ginny doesn't want me sleeping in her room."   
"Are you sure dear, it's not up to Ginny you know." Mrs Weasley replied.   
"Yes, I'm sure."   
"Ok then, Ginny Weasley you march into your room right now, your father and I would like to have a word with you!" Ginny scowled and shuffled upstairs. There was an awkward silence until Mr and Mrs. Weasley got upstairs. then, Fred and George got up and walked over to Cassandra. "Fred Weasley," Fred said. "George Weasley," George said. Cassandra shook both their hands and smiled. Ron got up next, "Ron Weasley," Ron said shaking Cassandra's hand.   
"Hey mum!" Ron called, "Me and Harry are going to sleepout here too."   
"If you pull any funny business Ronald Weasley, you can find youself a new family!" Mrs Weasley replied. Ron went bright scarlet. "I-I know."   
"Hey Ron," Harry said. "Why was everyone up so early?"   
"Waiting for Hermione," Replied Ron. "She said she was coming in the middle of the night for some reason and mum said it wouldn't be "polite" if we were all asleep when she arrived."   
"Ahh.."   
"So, are you two..?" Fred asked, smirking.   
Before Harry and Cassandra could answer George asked, "Cassandra, what's this?" He said, holding a green sphere.   
"George!" Ron yelled, "you went through her stuff?!" "No," George replied. "It rolled out of her bag."   
Cassandra blushed a little bit and took the sphere from George, "This," She said. "Is an Emerald Orb. Only four of them were ever made, and the four founders of Hogwarts owned them."   
"What does it do?" Asked George, quite fascinated with it. "I'm not quite sure yet. I have seen it glowing when we first arrived on Privet Drive, but nothing has happened since then." Cassandra explained. "Do you know who it belonged to?" Asked Harry. "No, I found it one day in a park about seven years ago and I've been trying to figure out who it belonged to ever since. I have read over 20,000 books on the history of witches and wizards and their items, but I haven't found anything." They all stared at her blankly, "20,000 books?!" Ron asked. "I know it's a bit much," Cassandra said blushing a little, "but the orb has drawn me in so much that I don't think I'll rest until I figure out what it does." 


	2. The Emerald Orb

Chapter Two  
The Emerald Orb  
Disclaimer: All the characters that are familiar are not mine, they are owned by JK Rowling, mine are the newer people. Peace.  
  
  
It was 4:00 in the morning and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Cassandra all waited in the living room for Hermione to arrive. They heard a knock on the door and Ron jumped up to get it.   
"Hermione! Hi!" He said cheerily, trying to hide his sleepiness.  
"Hi Ron," Replyed Hermione."When are you leaving to get Harry?"   
"He's already here," Replied Ron pointing back to the living room. "oh." Hermione grabbed her bags and walked in the door, "oh yeah, my cousin is here, I hope you dont mind." Ron stared at her blankly, "Ok, I suppose not. We're all sleeping in the lving room, we have enough room for more people." Hermione smiled at him, and Ron smiled back. Hermione dragged her luggage into the living room. "Harry! Hi!" She said. "hullo. Um, Hermione, I'd like you to meet someone," Harry said. "Hermione, this is Cassandra, Cassandra, hermione." Cassandra got up and held her hand out, and Hermione shook it "pleased to meet y-" She started, but her eyes lingered on the Emerald Orb.  
"Is that...an Orb? An orb from the founders of Hogwarts?!" She asked excitedly.  
"yes." Replied Cassandra picking it up off the floor. Hermione seemed bewildered, "where...where did you get it?"   
"She found it," Harry piped in, "Do you know anything about it?"   
"Of course. It's in Hogwarts, A History."   
"Of course," Ron muttered.   
"The story goes like this," Hermione said, amazingly perky.   
"Long ago, right after the first year of Hogwarts the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw, gave a massize party to all the wizarding world in a chamber where the lake at Hogwarts now is. It is said, that a very powerful wizarding family gave each of the founders an orb of great power, as a sign of gratitude. The orb would do something when an enemy is near, but no one ever found out what it was. Rowena Ravenclaw was writing a book about her orb, but it mysteriously burned up. Godric Gryffindor worte many pages in a journal he got as a present also, but water was spilled on it and the journal was destroyed. Some say Slytherin wrote about the orb on the walls of the Chamber of Secrets, but it was crumbled when the basilisk go a tad out of control. No one knows about Helga Hufflepuff, some say she broke hers and made the shards necklaces, but no one knows for sure. No one knows the powers of the orb, but all we know is Whenever Slazar Slytherin's was around Godric Gryffindor, or vise versa, they glowed."  
"Coo." Fred and George said.   
"That's not all," Hermione explained, "the orb only appears to someone, anywhere, like in a park, in the street, in their bedroom even, if their the heir to a house. Once someone has it, others can see it, but if the heir doesn't have it, no one can see it."   
"I can't be an heir!" cassandra said, "I've never even been to hogwarts!" Hermione looked at the orb once more and changed the subject, "well I'm rather tired I'm going to go to sleep." She put her blanket and a pillow on a couch and layed down, and slowly drifted to sleep.   
"I'm a tad tired also, it was a good bedtime story though, 'night." Fred said, walking up to his room with George following close behind. "I'll go to sleep to." Ron said, and by the time he was finished with the sentence he nearly was asleep.  
"Hey Cass," Harry said.  
"What?" Harry reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace, a dragon talon holding a blood red orb twinkling with gold.   
Cassandra's eyes narrowed in a thinking manner, she understood what he was saying. She placed the Emerald Orb near his and they both glowed brightly. Tears filled Cassandra's eyes, "we can't be enemies! Harry I love you!" Harry glared at the orbs and back at Cassandra, the emerald glowed on her gentle face, and their eyes locked. "Who says enemies can't be lovers?" Harry placed his hand under Cassandra's chin and lifted it so her lips were inline with his and he kissed her. 


	3. Platform 9 and threequarters again

Chapter 3  
Platform 9 3/4 again  
  
It was September first again, and for the first time, Harry hadn't been anticipating it. He got off the couch he had been sleeping on and walked over to Cassandra. The warm sun was hitting her face just right so that it made it glow. Harry moved a stray piece of hair away from her face watched her sleeping peacefully. Her eyes burst open and Harry jumped.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Said Harry. "You didn't," replied Cassandra, breathing quicker than usual. "I was having a horrible dream. I'm glad I saw you when I woke." Harry smiled and gentley kissed her forehead. She smiled back and sat up, 'i never thought my life could get this good, thanks."   
"no problem." Harry walked over to Ron's couch, "Ron wakie wakie." Ron's eyes were half opened, "what time is it?"  
"6:00, we have to get ready for school," Harry said. "Your mum woke me up an hour ago, but gave up on you. And Hermione is already eating breakfeast."   
"Alright," Ron yawned. He stretched and slowly got up. He stood there motionless for about a minute and then something struck him, and he raced for the bathroom and locked the door.   
"What's up with him?" Asked Cassandra.  
"I remember, he found a new way to put his hair...actually i think I'm gonna work on my hair too, see you later." And he was gone. Cassandra shrugged and looked in her bag for a pair of clothes, she found them and looked around to see where she could change, there was nowhere so she decided to look upstairs. She found another bathroom and quickly went in.   
She looked at herself in the mirror, the colour in her hair was fading, she needed to put it back. She took her wand out of her bag of clothes and pointed it at the tips of her hair, colouris purpulio. The tips of her hair were back to a nice deep purple. She looked through her clothes bag and pulled out a pair of flared striped blue pants, a long black t-shirt and a blue t-shirt that said hurley on it.   
She washed up and changed, then put her hair up in a clip and ran downstairs to eat breakfeast.   
"Good morning Hermione," Cassandra said cheerily, she was so excited about her first day at school!  
"Morning Cassandra," Hermione said, "I saw you and harry. Everyone knows that harry is the heir of Gryffindor, so that means, you're the heir of Slytherin."  
"How can I be the heir of slytherin? I read Voldemort was, I have no relation to him...HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"   
"He did?" Asked Hermione.  
"Oh, i forgot to show everyone," Cassandra said.  
"Show everyone what?" Hermione inquired, curious about what Cassandra was talking about. Cassandra pulled up her sleeve and showed Hermione the scar.  
"oh my god." Was all hermione was able to get out.   
"Is that why both of your fists tighened so much when you kissed?"  
"yea..." Cassandra said. She took a stickey bun and walked upstairs and knocked on the door to the bathroom Harry was in.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I see your hair?" She asked.  
"I guess so..." The doorknob twisted and opened, and Harry walked out. Cassandra gasped. Harry looked really different his hair was somewhat spiked in the front, but parted to the left. It looked really nice, and so did he. He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a monkey in the middle. "Paul Frank," Cassandra said approvingly, "nice choice." Harry took her hand and they walked down to the living room together. Over the time they were at the burrow, they had learned to take the pain they had when they touched.   
Ron came rushing down the stairs and slid into the kitchen. He looked kind of cute, his hair was spiked, and it gave him a sort of 'badboy' look.   
"You look nice Ron." Cassandra said. Ron looked at Hermione, hoping for an answer, but she just stared..."Ron? Thats u?" She asked. Ron smiled widly, "yup."  
"You like...nice.." Hermione had been hiding what she really felt, she thought he looked gorgeous, even better than before. "Everyone! In the cars, now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled running down the stairs followed by mr. Weasley, fred and george, and Ginny. Cassandra grabbed her bags and followed Harry. They all piled into three cars, and drove to the King's Cross Station. They made it at 10:30, and were onboard the Hogwarts Express by 10:35. Cassandra sat niext to harry, Ron and Ron sat next to hermione. This is going to be the best year of my life, Cassandra thought. Little did she know, it would be her worst. 


	4. A New Year, A New Trouble

Chapter 4  
A New Year, A New trouble  
  
Harry, Ron, hermione, and Cassandra found a compartment close to the front and sat down.   
"Hermione...what about your cousin you were talking about?" Asked Ron.   
"Her name is Kathern, I expected she'd come to the Burrow until school started again, but she sent me a letter and said she couldn't come until today." Hermione explained, pulling a book out of her bag. Hermione was engulfed in her book, while Harry, Ron, and Cassandra talked about Quidditch. All seemed well, until Hermione got to an important part in the book, and Cassandra, Harry, and Ron were talking about the Quidditch World Cup, when the door slid open. Hermione looked up, and groaned. "What do you want?" She asked. "Nothing, Mudblood, just a new year check-up on the schools' favorite trio." Someone said, everyone-but Cassandra, of course- recognized this cold, arrogant, voice. It was Draco Malfoy.   
"Oh, excuse me," Draco continued, "the favorite four...who are you?" He asked, seeing Cassandra. Cassandra stood up, she was easily taller than him, "Cassandra Greene, and who are you?"   
"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. I advise you not to hang out with these filthy people, or you'll become part of the favored school trio." He paused, "unless of course, you get sorted into Slytherin. You might, you have the proud stature, long thin hands..well of course that has nothing to do with Slytherin, that's just what I like."   
"Hands off Malfoy." Harry said, standing up in a burst of anger.   
"Why?" Malfoy began, "she's not yours yet, and even if she is, if she gets into Slytherin, she won't be yours for long."  
"She won't get sorted into Slytherin."   
"What makes you so sure, Potter? Were you 100% positive you'd get into goody-two shoe Gryffindor?" Harry blushed a little, and looked at Cassandra, surprised that she wasn't talking back.   
"Actually Harry, it's more likely I get sorted into Slytherin than Gryffindor." Cassandra piped up.  
"Ha!" Malfoy said, "Even she wants to go into Slytherin, and she's your girlfriend I presume."  
"What?" Harry, hermione, and Ron said at once.  
"Hermione, you saw that night. The whole room practically glowed green and red." Harry remembered that night, he always did. It was stored away in his memory, and would be forever. "The orb." Harry whispered.   
"Sorry, what was that Potter?" Malfoy asked. Cassandra grabbed her small bag from underneath the seat and opened a large side pocket. She pulled out her emerald orb, and showed it to Draco.   
"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked. Cassandra looked at Harry, and he pulled the necklace out from underneath his shirt. He held his orb in one hand and grabbed Cassandra's waist with the other. He pulled her into a kiss and during every second, the orb's glow became stronger and stronger. Malfoy, and Ron were bewildered, and one by one people began crowding around the compartment to see what was happening. There were a few gasps heard, some from people who knew what the orbs were, and some from people who were jealous. They pulled away from each other and the orbs' glow slowly faded.   
"What was that?" A small first year asked.   
"Nothing to be seen here, go a-way." Ron said, shooing them off.   
"What the hell was that?" Malfoy asked eagerly. Hermione explained the whole story, and about the night at the burrow.  
"So, you're saying, Potter's the heir of Gryffindor, and Greene is the heir of Slytherin?" He laughed, "That's impossible. We were well informed three years ago that Lord Voldemort was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. Unless-" This was a surprising look for Malfoy, he was actually thinking hard, fitting all the pieces together. "Unless what Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
"Shutup Weasley, I'm thinking. She does...resemble him in a way..."  
"Resemble who?" Cassandra asked, eager to know who she resembled.   
"Lord Voldemort of course. That's the only possible way you could have any connection to being the heir of Slytherin."   
"Lord Voldemort did something to my heart, years ago, that is not forgiveable, there is no possible way I am related to him."   
"What did he do? Violate you?" Malfoy snickered.  
"You'll pay for that Malfoy." Harry said, taking his wand out of his pocket.   
"Harry stop." Cassandra said, putting his wand down. "No one knows about my story, it's all about you. It's always been about you."   
"What's she talking about?" Whispered Ron to Hermione. "Just watch." Cassandra took off her robes and slowly pulled up her sleeve to reveal the jagged lightning bolt on her left arm.   
"I get it. It's all about Potter, because no one knows about your scar. Voldemort probably went to your house first, then zoomed to Potter's, with the strength he had left. Potter's defeat of the most powerful wizard in the world, wasn't as wonderful as everyone thought. BEHOLD EVERYONE! THE GIRL WHO LIVED!" Malfoy said.   
Tons of people, varying from the plump witch who pushes the candy trolly, to Pansy Parkinson, the girl version of Draco malfoy crowded around the compartment.   
"What is he talking about?" People asked. Draco walked over to Cassandra and pulled her sleeve up. "Holy shit!" one seventh year said, that was the most anyone said. No one else could say anything. Draco smirked, quite proud of himself for figuring it all out, and grabbed Cassandra's hand. "You will be in Slytherin, Cassandra." He softly kissed her hand and walked back to his own compartment.   
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron said holding his stomach. Cassandra wasn't listening, instead she studied Malfoy's proud stride, "charming." She said in a hushed whisper. "what?" Harry asked. Cassandra shook her head, "nothing."   
"How come you never told us!?" Ron exclaimed to harry, and Cassandra.   
"Slipped my mind, it's not something I talk about in civilized conversations." She told Ron, her mind still racing with images of Malfoy's boyish smirk, cold gray eyes, and his proud stature. They all sat down, and for the rest of the train ride, sat silent. 


End file.
